Fai and his Teasing
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Fai watches Kurogane Swimming. He decides to steal his clothes. Inspired by Prosecutor of Deaths "Late One Night". Rated T for Kuros body & swearing. Contains Nuts & Yaoi. R&R please! Tell me if it should be rated M!


**A/n: This Story has been inspired by Prosecutor of Death and a line in one or two of their fics. I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry for the uhm…copyright infringement?**

**This story was supposed to be a deathfic, but I decided no, that's not my thing.

* * *

**

Fai was sitting with his legs crossed looking at the body of water in front of him. Sakura and Syaoran were out looking for Sakuras feather. Mokona was sleeping in front of him. Kurogane was in the water, getting dinner. Fai was happy just watching to make sure no one came over and took any of their stuff.

And sneaking a peak at Kurogane when he came up for a breath of air.

Fai noticed that Kurogane had large muscles and his body was tanned. He looked so muscular and tan, so built, mhmmmm…damn. Fai laid back and imagined that muscular, tan body holding his pale, lithe body, but Kurogane would never, would he?

* * *

**A/n Yes, I am stating that Kurogane is Tan and Muscular several times, because well, it gets the point across. and if I saw someone like Kurogane, that's all I would be thinking.

* * *

**

"Ahh…" When Kurogane re-surfaced taking in a breath of air, Fai was snapped out of reverie. He sat back up and shouted,

"Hyuu~! Kuro-fishy, you're so amazing! What did you catch?" He stood up and walked over to the ninja. He just looked at Fai, shook his head and swam over to the edge, putting his catch on the grass.

"Kuro-fishy? Whatever, I caught a bunch of these red things. They pinch hard." He held up one of hands. It was red, with pinch marks spread all over. Fai grabbed his hand and looked at it,

"It looks painful, but it must be nothing to you eh Kuro-sama? Anyway, do you know what those things are called?" Fai pointed to the things Kurogane had caught. He shook his head and looked to his clothes,

"Hey hand me my clothes mage, I'm getting cold." Fai got up and walked to where Kuroganes clothes were and grabbed them. He held them out to Kurogane, but when Kurogane reached for them, Fai pulled his hand back.

"Damnit Fai! Gimme my clothes! You know I'm not wearing any clothes!" When Fai stopped and looked at him, one eyebrow cocked in intrigue, he thought _crap, I shouldn't have said that!_

"Well then, Kuro-rin, you will just have to come here and get me!" Fai walked away from the edge, out of arms reach of Kurogane.

Kurogane clenched his fist in frustration. His patience was wearing very thin.

"Give me my god damn clothes! NOW!"

"Not a chance! I'm staying right here!" Fai sat down on the ground, still far out of reach of Kurogane.

"Fai…" Kurogane tried a different approach, using his name and trying to look cute to Fai.

"Hmm…" Fai was sure this was a trap, he decided to annoy Kurogane even more.

"Ok Kuro-sama. Here you go." Fai then grabbed something and tossed it to Kurogane. Kurogane gave a small smile as Fai threw something to him. His smile became a frown as he realized Fai had thrown him his red headdress.

"AGH! Idiot! HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME? THIS IS FOR MY HEAD!" Kurogane yelled and chucked the headdress at Fai. Fai dodged the projectile laughing he held onto the rest of the clothing while Kurogane was left seething in the water.

Kurogane looked around; there were no kids, still out looking. He looked down at the sleeping white thing, it was still sleeping. Hopefully it would stay asleep for what he was about to do.

Gingerly, Kurogane put both hands and the edge and slowly pulled himself up. He looked at Fai, who (for once) was shocked speechless, well not completely speechless, he was stuttering,

"K-k-k-kur-o? Wh-h-at…are…y-o-o-u doing?" _Oh my god! Is he doing what_ _think he is doing? Oh…my…god he IS_, Fai thought.

Kurogane used this shock to his advantage as he ran towards Fai and his clothes. Fai recovered quickly and dodged Kurogane. He was slower than usual, as he being distracted by Kurogane naked glory.

Fai jumped up, but was pulled down by Kurogane grabbing his clothes and pulling down, Kurogane grinned triumphantly. This action caused Fai to fall and land on the ground.

"Ow, that Kuro-sama, you might have hurt me or ripped your clothes." Kurogane leaned down to grab his clothes but Fai would have none of that and pulled on the clothes, which caused Kurogane to fall down. **On top of Fai**. **While he was naked!**

"Aw, Kuro-tan, I love you too, but if you want me so much, just ask." Fai told Kurogane matter-of-factly. Kurogane then felt his skin heat up and was certain his face was pink.

Just as Kurogane started to pull himself off Fai, they heard rustling in the bushes. They were shocked to see Syaoran coming out of the bushes. Now they weren't quite sure who was more shocked but their faces gave it away. Kurogane looked like a deer caught in headlights; Fai had a huge smile pasted onto his face and Syaoran had his mouth open wide and his eyes as big as saucers. He turned around and said,

"Oh……uhm…Sakura…we should…uhm…come back later." to the other rusting noise, she came out of the bushes looking at Syaoran and asked,

"Why? What's wrong?" Syaoran opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but didn't say anything.

Sakura squeaked loudly when she saw a naked Kurogane on top of Fai. Fai laughed and said,

"Well it is always traumatizing when kids find their Mommy and Daddy having fun." Syaoran and Sakura both blushed profusely at that.

_Let's see what Kuro-daddy has to say to that! I've really outdone myself today!_ Fai thought smugly. _He'll probably chase me around or deny it...mayb_- Fais thoughts were silenced by Kurogane **kissing **him. After Kurogane pulled away from Fai, his next words shocked Fai even more,

"Yea, that's true. Oh well they'll get over it." Fai deadpanned for a couple seconds, then burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/n: and that's it. Thank you Prosecutor of Death and NarutoAddicted95 for that amazing line. I edited it a bit.**

**The red things Kuro-rin caught was a lobster, if you didn't figure it out already.**

**Also when I typed Kurogane the first time, Microsoft Word told me Kurotan was the right spelling. XD**

**SO… R&R please and go read Prosecutor of Deaths stories. They are comic GOLD.**

**Now I shall go make some "popcorn" XD Cookies for who gets what I mean by that.  
**


End file.
